my pained past
by inoseepoint
Summary: russias in pain and only canada can help please please review


Russia x Canada fic

i don't know hetalia and this is my first one please be nice

…..

Like we know Russian a murderous blonde giant with a child's smile but no one knows his sad and torturous past or want to try. Misunderstood and avoided he walks his life behind a smile and stays away from those around him. He has one thought that never leaves his mind a sad saying his mother once told him " leave those who fear and join those who try" even now he follows this with few friends he passes life at a snail's pace until he meets a small little blonde Canadian.

…..

We all know Canada seems be invisible unless someone needs something from him. Until he notices that a giant is looking his way and their eyes meet. Matt shies away his head too nervous to confront the giant. Ivan is sitting in his spot at the meeting waiting impatiently for it to end. As soon as it ends he quickly stands and turns to leave but as he gets to the door he gets bumped into by a small blonde Canadian.

Matthew fell to the floor with a bump and dropped his little polar bear looking up to apologize he freezes when he sees who it is. Ivan looked down to help him up ignoring the little Canadian freezing up he grabs matts hand and pulls him up then once again he quickly leaves. Matt noticed that the Russians face looked different from normal.

…..

Ivan got into his room and kicked off his boots and socks and quickly sat down on the hotel chair but quickly stood again to take off his coat and sat back down. Sitting in his chair didn't last long he soon got up again to take off his shirt leaving him in a pair of baggy pants with a loose belt and his scarf. He went to the kitchen to get vodka from the fridge one of many he had stuffed in the small fridge.

He went to the bed and sat down his own polar bear sitting at his feet. Ivan held his head in pain his tempter rose and painful memories flooded back he cried out in pain.

…

Matt thought something was wrong and followed Ivan to his room but didn't knock he was thinking over the idea of helping out the giant commie. That was until he hear Ivan scream in pain and he rushed in not noticing that a few other countries have gather and saw the scene and came closer to see what was happening.

Matthew ran in to see the Russian giant on his knees head to the floor with his hands over his ears gripping his head. Matthew over whelmed with concern he ran up and put his hands on Ivan's back in panic Ivan threw Matthew back and stood in fear. Matthew sat up and rubbed his head when he saw Ivan he couldn't help but feel sad. The poor Russian was sweating hard and his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in a lot of pain, as matt stood up and began walking over back to Ivan. Ivan dropped back to his knees and screamed again Matthew kneeled down and pulled Ivan's hands from his head, Ivan looked at Matthew and Matthew could see how tired and pained he was. Before Mathew could move Ivan passed out and fell to the floor hard Matthew looked around to see what a mess the room was he figured in Ivan's pained rage he threw a temper tantrum.

….

Let me know if I should continue

Canadas prov

I pulled Ivan's head up he just passed out and he hit his head hard. As I was checking him over I heard a growl scarier than ive ever heard I cautiously turned my head and I saw a very ferocious polar bear looking right at me. I gently placed him back on the floor and went to get something for him trying to ignore the bear who was watching my every move.

Ivan was too big for me to move but I was able to get him comfortable on the floor at least as long as he was paced out I could help him. However it didn't last long he was soon up from his coma like sleep and acted like nothing happened he just went around straighten the room as if I didn't exists but for once I liked it . it meant I could observe him longer

…

Normal prov

…

Ivan jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat and cool his mind and heart from racing he had to pull himself together and in a hurry. When he got out he grabbed as many vodkas as he could carry and a bottle of pills from his bag. The pills he grabbed were anti-depressants and anxiety pills. As he gulped down all of the pills at once and began to drink every bottle before him Matthew watched un defective from behind the door to the kitchen it was too much for him to watch the poor Russian was self-destructive and he had to do it alone because no one was trustworthy enough or strong enough to stop him.

Matthew crept out from the kitchen to see that Ivan was done and dressed but before he left he stepped into the bathroom and pulled out a small blade and slid it against his snow white wrist before pulling on his gloves. Matt wondered how long this has been happening and how many other times he has turned to that blade and pills before someone to help him.

Matt waited by the door and watched the giant sway and then he looked perfectly normal and went on his way like usual matt knew what he had to do.

To be continued.


End file.
